


No Regrets

by RachaelHolmes



Category: Danny/Rusty - Fandom, Rusty/Danny - Fandom
Genre: Could be just friends, Cute, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Just really camp friends, No distinguished relationships, relatable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelHolmes/pseuds/RachaelHolmes
Summary: "I want to go back and do it all over.”“We all feel like that sometimes.”“Yeah? Well how do you get through it?”“By drinking a lot of booze and eating a lot of food. So much so until you throw up.”





	No Regrets

“I want to go back and do it all over.”  
“We all feel like that sometimes.”  
“Yeah? Well how do you get through it?”  
“By drinking a lot of booze and eating a lot of food. So much so until you throw up.”  
“That’s how I act normally.”  
“Have some ice cream.”  
“Cheers. What flav-”  
“Hazelnut.”  
“Classy.”  
“You want me to soak it in vodka?”  
“Hazelnut and vodka?”  
“You can’t say no.”  
“Why not?”  
“I already poured it.”  
“May as well eat it now.”  
“It would be wasteful not to.”  
“...”  
“...”  
“Pass me that mayo?”  
“Are you su-”  
“Just pass me the mayo Danny.”  
“You’re gonna regret that.”  
“Well it won’t be my first regret of the day.”  
“...”  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t apologise.”  
“I shouldn’t have said that.”  
“It’s okay.”  
“...”  
“...”  
“...”  
“You gonna eat that?”  
“Not sure the mayo was a good move.”  
“Look on the bright side. At least if anything spills on your shirt people will just think that’s the design.”  
“Stop hating on my shirt.”  
“It’s _zebra_ patterned Rus.”  
“So?”  
“It’s got snake skinned elbows.”  
“You just don’t understand fashion.”  
“...”  
“...”  
“It _shimmers_ Rusty. Do you know how disturbing it is for me to look at you?”  
“Well then stop looking.”  
“But it’s such a pretty view above the shirt.”  
“It _would_ be rude to not appreciate a good view.”  
“My thoughts exactly.”  
“...”  
“Now if you could just take the shirt off -”  
“Nope.”  
“Rustyyy.”  
“Dannyyy.”  
“You’re going to regret not taking your shirt off.”  
“That’s one regret I think I can live with.”  
“And the others?”  
“The other what?”  
“The other regrets.”  
“Just… give me time Danny. Just give me time.”  
“...”  
“...”  
“You gonna eat that ice cream?”  
“I’m really starting to regret the mayo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback welcome.


End file.
